


(PodFic) Virus

by GeminiWishes



Series: (Podfic) Decontructicons [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Confined to medbay after an annoying virus wreaks havoc on their base, the Decepticon command staff comes up with an absolutely brilliant plan.
Series: (Podfic) Decontructicons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	(PodFic) Virus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691782) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



Soundcloud link: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/virus-transformers-podfic)

https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/virus-transformers-podfic


End file.
